


Making A Deal

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: RTN Hinata wants to suck the liquor store owner dick so she can get some free alcohol. So that’s exactly what she does.
Kudos: 17





	Making A Deal

“You really think I care that you have a girlfriend? I told you already, I want to suck your cock, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Hinata dragged her tongue along her dark lips as she dropped down onto her knees in front of the town’s liquor store owner. There was only one reason she wanted to suck his cock, and that was to get on his good side so she could sneak alcohol whenever she wanted to. And it made her happy to see that he wasn’t struggling against her while she hooked her fingers into the hem of his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

Though, it surprised her to get a whiff of a powerful scent of musk coming from the man when she pulled his pants down only a few inches. And when it got even stronger and his hard cock slapped against his face when she pulled his pants down even more? Hinata couldn’t stop herself from gasping when she felt the hard thing thump against her cheek. Nor could she stop herself from smiling up at the store owner now that she knew just how big he really was. “You’ve been keeping a monster like this from me all this time? Son of a bitch, I should tell that girlfriend of yours that you’re cheating just so I can have this to myself.~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought her hands to the jacket she let loosely hang off of her shoulder, adjusting it so that it would fall off of her and onto the backs of her knees. “I’m going to need more than my mouth to be able to handle a dick this big.” Of course, as she spoke, Hinata didn’t take off the fishnet bra that she wore, leaving it on as she slipped the store owner’s cock underneath it and between her breasts. Instead, she chuckled when the tip of his member popped out the top of her cleavage, allowing her to stare directly at his massive member while it rested between her tits. “Damn… You’re big enough to still stick out from my tits? Oh, I’m definitely going to keep you to myself now.”   
  
Hinata dragged her tongue along her dark lipstick-stained lips once again before she started to move her breasts up and down his shaft at a slow and steady pace. Not slow enough for either of them to grow bored, but not fast enough for him to cum right away. She didn’t want this to end too quickly. It didn’t matter to her that it was the middle of the day and that his store was still open, the only thing keeping her from being seen being the counter that he stood behind for most of the day.

Of course, that didn’t stop Hinata from steadily picking up the pace at which she moved her breasts. She kept herself moving and made sure that the store owner could feel just how soft, warm, and welcoming the space between her breasts were. Though, she was quick to stick her tongue out of her mouth and simply drool down onto his shaft and her tits, looking up at him and watching as he hurridly and worriedly looked toward the entrance of the shop. “Will you stop worrying about someone coming in? Just focus on my tits and how nice they feel around your cock.~”   
  
Hinata squished her large mounds around the man’s shaft as it throbbed between them, loving the way he poked out the top of her cleavage and her fishnet bra without her having to move to much. She hadn’t taken a single cock that was able to do that since she started having sex. But to know that one was just in the liquor store she shouldn’t be in made her heart beat with slight annoyance. Not that she vocalized it when she leaned her head down just enough to take the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while his member remained flush against her chest.

Dark lipstick stains coated the head of the man’s shaft while Hinata kept only the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while continuing to move her breasts up and down his length at a steady speed. Though, when she wasn’t satisfied with how little of his cock she was forced to take, she didn’t hesitate to pull her fishnet bra off of her body and throw it across the shop, leaving her completely topless while she looked at the store owner. She dragged her tongue along her dark lips before lowering her head until she was able to place a few heavy and passionate kisses against his full sack.   
  
But she didn’t say a word as she slowly moved her way back up to the tip of the man’s member, trailing kiss after kiss after kiss along his cock and leaving it wonderfully stained by her lipstick. When she reached the tip, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from chuckling under her breath and immediately taking the first half of his thick and throbbing dick into her mouth, stopping when she felt it start to push into her throat. Though, she only stopped for a moment before making her way further and further down his length, taking inch after inch into her mouth and her throat.

When Hinata reached the base of the store owner’s shaft she heard him groan above her, his cock starting to throb and pulse against her tongue and in her neck like he was on the verge of erupting. Her lips curled into a twisted smile as she pulled herself back up along his member, taking her time and purposefully dragging her tongue along his length as she made her way back up. But when she reached the tip, Hinata didn’t hesitate to pop it out of her mouth and start to quickly stroke the hard cock.   
  
“Tell you what… You let me snag a few bottles from your store every week and I won’t have to tell your girlfriend about you cheating on her. And, to sweeten the deal, I’ll suck your dick every time I visit. What do you say?~” Before she could properly look up at the man for his answer, Hinata felt his cock finally erupt. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and bitter seed splattered along her face and onto her chest. The first few ropes covered Hinata’s left cheek and draped over the bridge of her nose, while another few landed on her dark lips and in her mouth, and the last few ropes landed directly onto her large breasts.

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before Hinata licked her lips clean and looked up to the man who was quickly nodding his head to her offer. “Good boy.~” She slowly rose to her shoulders just in time to see another woman entering the shop with a smile on her face, like she was about to see someone she loved. And it only made Hinata’s heart race in her chest while a devious thought popped into her mind. She didn’t duck back down behind the counter to hide, or even put on her bra and her jacket to hide the cum that was on her tits.

Instead, Hinata simply cupped the man’s cheeks into her hands and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. One that she was happy to feel him eagerly return, even when she pushed her tongue past his lips and into her mouth. However, when she pulled away, she placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek and brought one of her hands down to his crotch. She relished in the way the other woman gasped and nearly screamed out in horror at the sight before her, turning her head to see a deep blush on the woman’s cheeks. “Can’t you see that I’m enjoying time with my boyfriend?~”   
  
“Your boyfriend?! That’s my boyfriend!!”   
  
“Is he? Well… Sorry, but I don’t think he is anymore.~” Hinata giggled under her breath as she stepped away from the store owner, enjoying the fact that he was still quiet as she walked away from him. But when she got close to the woman, there wasn’t any hesitation before she cupped the woman’s breasts through her clothing and placed a kiss on her lips, catching her off guard and making her reel from the sudden advance. “Why don’t you get out of here, sweetheart? Unless you want me to get on my knees for you as well?~”

However, Hinata didn’t give the woman a chance to answer her before she made her way out of the store, leaving the assumed couple to fight while she got away with a deal of free booze and a big dick to suck. She licked her lips once again as she started to make her way home, uncaring about all the cum that covered her face and her tits.


End file.
